Talk:OC Cabins
I just realized- should i move OC Clubs to a new page? 'cause niow i have to addd for, and against! Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 21:33, September 7, 2010 (UTC) PS Why can't anyone make a club? i feel the questers is the only one. Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 21:33, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :=\ I think so. And maybe I will. Who can vote for and against someone? Николь Нельсон дочь Аполлона 21:36, September 7, 2010 (UTC) people in the club. I know! I'm sorry, I'm going to add a private/Public feature for the clubs. I'm sorry, the questers would be private because i shouldn't have opened up the questers for membership. the others haven't said yes. Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 21:38, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Ah, Okay. That's fine. But Kate and Rachel still have a chance at getting in, Right? Николь Нельсон дочь Аполлона 21:41, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Right. urrently its if all members say yes but if you mope enogh ill change it to most. k? ;) Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 21:43, September 7, 2010 (UTC) you might want to move it. Also, you might want to explain the whole private thing just so others know exactly what it means. That way there aren't any mix ups. Kakki10 21:44, September 7, 2010 (UTC) 'Kay! =D Николь Нельсон дочь Аполлона 21:45, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Kakki- i did explain. Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 21:49, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Hazel- you decided you'd rather have your own club? I'll remove you from the voting. Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 21:53, September 7, 2010 (UTC I think she joined mine, =) Николь Нельсон дочь Аполлона 21:58, September 7, 2010 (UTC) i guess its for the best you two decided not top be in the questers. its kinda fulll, anyway. by the way you'd better get cooking on the Heros of Olympus page. oh, and whos going to write their first story? ooo! oo! can i? Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 22:00, September 7, 2010 (UTC) haha. awesome. Kakki10 22:02, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Yea, I'll make the page in a second. And are you sure you would like to write the first story? Николь Нельсон дочь Аполлона 22:06, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Noooooooo. Now that i think about it, no offense but the questers will always be my first and foremost club. kat's still in, but i shouldn't be the one who writes it . 2 more things: #are you happy with the club system? #can you use trhe style of OC's together? Michael Son of Athena! I was Here 22:11, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Yes and Yea. Николь Нельсон дочь Аполлона 22:15, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Lucas (Son of Poseidon) Applying for spot in Poseidon Cabin. Not yet in a FanFic Opps didnt know Um...I tried to edit the pg, but it said the pg is locked? Dilly-Dally Shilly-Shally X3 01:41, November 3, 2010 (UTC)